Return of tails:the true story
by blazergod200
Summary: the Real story of tails return in mobius


Author here!

I hope you enjoy my fic, I put a lot of my blood into it (not literal, lol!). Also remember to check out my other work:

Sonic:Allison & Amy have a sex.

Sonic:Relaxation

Sonic:101 uses for a Buddy Christ.

Sonic:Tails discovers passionfruit

Sonic:blazergod200 meets Knuckles (an interview I did)

(im still working on the stories)

This story might cross over with some of those, so be sure to read them all first just in case.

Ok, lets go lol!

Later, once they were alone and away from the others, Miles Powers met with Blaze in a nearby iggloo

They had been meeting like this awhile now, often in the evenings or at night.

A deep friendship had struck up after their previous adventures, but they kept it hidden as they didn't know what the others would think.

They often did some talking, some Science, maybe a few board games.

They were quite close friends by now.

This particular night they were shearing secrets with eachother. Telling eachother things neither had told anyone else before. Things that not a single soul knew.

"Then there was that time I...Destroyed Sonics hand mirror!"

"oh, Tails! thats positively evil! and I should know!"

They both laughed. The night had been full of stories like this. The time Blaze The Cat blackmailed a a Coder. Or the time Miles Powers fooled a Biochemist into thinking it was the end of the world.. Endless stories shared just between them and no one else.

It was making them closer.

Closer then Tails had ever thought possible.

As Miles Powers was telling another story, He thought He saw Blaze The Cat examining Him. Looking with..was that longing?

nah...couldn't be.

The moment was over and they departed eachothers company.

Tails felt something had changed that night, but wasn't sure what.

This is the story of one loan heroes struggle to overcome to the forces of evil. This hotness's name: Tails!"

Tails at that moment felt in his pocket. Thats strange there was a note.

It said He should rendezvous at the demolished beach at sunset...and he should bring Tails Jr.

Tails kept this secret as it was clearly just for Him.

Tails woke up next to Sonic the Hedgehog.

(earlier that week he found out he was gay)

"Sylvanic is back, my spider-sense is tingleing..."

"If he is back, then he must be a zombie!"

"Good thinking!"

Suddenly Blaze came in quickly.

"Sylvanic is back, he has killed Amy and Knuckles !"

"oh, bugger" said Miles Powers

At that moment Blaze dropped dead on the floor, from mysterious causes of death..Her soft eyes showed she had died peacefully in her sleep.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" said our hero.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he repeated, in an upset tone of voice.

"She was my friend, I am very upset!"

"There there, Tails." Sonic patted Tails on the back.

"Thanks, that's better :)"

"Look! She has something in her hand!"

Inside was a secret encrypted, coded note:

"The bee hive will destroy the crystal as the sussage of evil returns."

"This must be a clue!"

"lets go!"

I was introduced at the others at the base. There was of course beautiful Blaze and snarkly Sonic. Smart and clever Amy and... and Knuckles.

I too had heard of Knuckles and had always been a little insecure about my feelings for him

But here he stood before me, stretching and gesturing at drawings on the wall. It looked so manly, so envigorating and virilus.

And when he spoke, he sounded so... I swooned right in front of him.

"We should defeat Sylvanic," Knuckles said.

"I agree," said Tails, "but I'm not sure."

"We can use your new friend," said Knuckles. "Rose doesn't know Allison. So that should do. We can infiltrate the base like that.

"But Allison is still very inexperienced," said Tails, "And I worry about her."

"Don't worry," said Knuckles, "I know Allison can take it on. Trust me on that" And he gave me a wink.

In the corners of my eyes I saw Miles Powers stairing first at me, and then at him. And then in a huff, he walked away.

I walked after Miles Powers and said: "What's wrong?"

"Nutting" Tails said but I didn't believe him.

"No seriously, you can tell me, I'm really good at picking up on these things."

"You're right, you're really good at picking up on those things," said Tails and sighed. He then said: "You know my past, right?"

I thought to myself, yes, yes I do. I heard of everything about you. And I said: "yes."

"Well, it... it... makes it hard for me to make connections with people." Tails said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It made it look even more pretty than it already was.

"And I feared,' Tails said, 'that when I saw you talk and awke at Knuckles like that, that you may... you may no longer find me that interesting?"

"But I do!"

'And without you, I don't know if the world is still worth saving," Miles Powers said with a sniffle, "how can I defeat Sylvanic if you won't be with me?"

"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd like me that much," I said blushing.

But then, then Tails leaned forward and kissed me. And I no longer knew what to do. Can I be in love with both? Why must I choose?

Our heroes arrived at the central district.

"How will we find where he is based in this big city?"

"We will never find him."

"Maybe not, look...there!"

Behind them was a massive blimp sign with Rose Corp scribbled upon it in bold .

So they found where he was,and entered the tower...

As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.

"Come on" said Tails

..and then they went on their way!

"Lets take the ventalation shaft!"

"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"

So they got into the ventilation shaft.

Blaze The Cat needed to remove some cloths in order to did Amy, who stripped to her flower paturned bra. Sonic joined in by removing his pants (even though he didnt need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove his pants).

Tails just took all the clothes off, it was manhold swung beneath him as he crawled into the passpage.

They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.

We are here, said Tails crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Its almost like your want me badly. Ha Ha!" Miles Powers chuckled.

"You're my one true friend, Miles Powers, probably the best one I've had in a long time. I like talking to you, hanging out with you, and I even love listening to you sing.

...And now that you've pointed it out, I think I might like trying sex with you."

"You're touching me. That's not considered appropriate behavior," Tails whispered, His bottom lip trembling while His limbs felt frozen.

"Maybe not. But I don't think you're going to stop me." Blaze stroked Her hand up Miles Powers's hip, and pulled His shirt from his trousers. Miles Powers's eyes fluttered shut when He felt Blaze The Cat's fingers touch the skin of His lower back. But He forced them open again and stared into Blaze's pretty eyes.

"I should stop you." Tails knew He should. This was Blaze The Cat. Blaze! Could He dare wreck their close friendship? And what about their destiny? But that didn't bother Tails nearly as much.

"Stop me," Blaze The Cat said, and made it sound like a dare.

Tails was all set to give Blaze The Cat a glare, but it faded away when He got his first real look at Blaze The Cat.I mean sure, Tails had seen Blaze The Cat before, but not REALLY seen them. Not with these new eyes which Tails now had. His eyes had been opened.

Blaze's soft legs.

Her nice Buds.

Her very agreeable pony tail.

Her...Bush.

In point of fact, Tailss mouth went a little slack and there may have been some drool.

Other parts of Him might have been wet too.

It dripped on Blaze The Cat.

Blaze The Cat didn't seem to mind Miles Powerss fluids though. Any kinda of fluid dropping on Her was fine it seemed. "ewww" She said but half way it turned to a "owwwwwww".

"owwwwwww"!

It was a "owwwwwww" of pleasure.

It was the first of many sounds to come

Blaze opened her mouth wider for stuff to drip into.

They kissed eachother softly. Miles Powers whispering sweat nothings into Blazes ear.

Blaze and Miles Powerss bodies entangled becoming one ball of body parts.

It felt like there was Vaginas everywhere...even when there wasn't!

They then practiced lots and lots of sex

Once they had finished practicing, they were experts!

After they had finished - with big grins on their faces and embarrassed, they decided to go home and never speak of this again

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A dragon appeared above them.

Sylvanic laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my club, but I would rather do this...personal style."

he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Tails removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. "

With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral machettes).

"I kill you dead"

Rose head butted Tails in the chest

Tails fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Sylvanic

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

Sylvanic leaned over Tails holding his penis.

"Quick Tails use this!" said Allison ,chucking a nearby balloon towards Tails.

Tails grabbed it and chucked it towards Rose hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall tower they were on!

"Goodbye, Sylvanic have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

Sonic and Knuckles got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Dont mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


End file.
